Reckoning
by MartyF
Summary: Tony Soprano thinks things are going all his way...til an unconvenient discovery happens.
1. Default Chapter

**RECKONING**  
  
A FAN FICTION BASED UPON THE HBO PRGRAM "THE SOPRANOS"  
  
NOTE: I do not own "The Sopranos" or any of their characters, David Chase does. If he's looking in by any chance, I'd like to say to him:   
  
1. If you think this stuff is any good, could I please be a writer, can I, can I, huh?  
  
2. And…..**PLEASE DON'T SUE ME!!!! I IS PO!!!!!  
**  
AHEM  
  
Now that this is out of my system……  
  
CHAPTER 1   
  
A DISCOVERY  
  
The day began much as it always did for Tony Soprano, the "alleged" Mob boss of North Jersey: with a nice breakfast and a quick look-over at the Newark Ledger. It had all been pretty good these past months; after all the big boss of New York, John "Johnny Sack" Sacramoni was in Riker's Island, having been busted in FBI sting operation in Brooklyn, bail had been denied. _Poor John,_ Tony thought, _If it'd been my lawyer, he'd be out on bail now_.   
  
"More coffee, Tony?"  
  
Tony looked up to see his wife Carmela with a pot of coffee in her hand. Tony shook his head. "Nah, still tastes kind of funny."   
  
AJ, Tony and Carm's son, came down, in a hurry as usual.   
  
"Hey, sorry gotta run."  
  
"What's your hurry, shithead? You gotta hot date?" Tony said in his slightly sardonic way.  
  
"Mom!" AJ winced.  
  
Carm shrugged. "Don't look at me. If you cleaned your room once in a while…."   
  
AJ sighed. "I'm going over to Devin's after school – it's just to study, OK?"  
  
Tony really grinned now. "Yeah…..I remember that type of studyin'. Yeah, go on, knock yourself out."  
  
A car horn blared just outside. "That's my ride. Gotta go now" Tony gave Carm a perfunctory peck on the cheek and left.  
  
It might have gone more or less normally there if Carm hadn't turned on the CBS Early Show and got this……  
  
HARRY SMITH: Police in New Jersey are still speculating on the origin of human remains found in a remote wooded section of the state late last night. (CUT IN VIDEO OF POLICE INVESTIGATORS IN THE WOODS – THE VERY WOODS WHERE WE LAST SAW ADRIANA) A police source said that a skull and a hand bone, one with a ring still on its finger, were found. The New Jersey State Police have released this photo (WE SEE A PHOTO OF WHAT IS CLEARLY ADE'S ENGAGEMENT RING) of a ring found at the scene in hopes of identifying the remains. If you have any information, please contact the New Jersey State Police at this number on the screen (FLASH A 1-800-555-WHATEVER NUMBER ON THE SCREEN) as soon as possible.  
  
At this point Carmela Soprano went into shock……


	2. Conversation at Riker's Island

CHAPTER 2  
  
CONVERSATION AT RIKER'S ISLAND  
  
"You look pretty comfortable, John."  
  
Johnny Sack just shrugged and said, "It's a gift."  
  
The FBI interrogator wasn't impressed. He'd seen Sack's dossier, and knew he hadn't been in jail for years, since he was a kid. Same old shit, no matter what, these wiseguys always stay cool, he thought.  
  
"You got anything for us, John?"  
  
The FBI guy thought he could hear Sack smirk this time. Needless to say, John didn't answer.  
  
FBI guy took out a folder and a single photo. "Well, John, maybe you can tell us who this is."  
  
He held up a photo. Sack looked it over a second and shook his head.   
  
"You sure, John?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"You should know her, John. She used to be in charge of a place called the Crazy Horse, over in Jersey. They just ID'd her corpse, what's left of it, in the woods somewhere." It was FBI guy's turn to smirk. "Some kind soul phoned in a tip."  
  
FBI guy leaned in. "Look, John, we know you've been to the Crazy Horse a lot. We know you've been seen with Tony Soprano -"  
  
"Big fucking deal. Everyone's been seen with Tony. Hell, he and Frankie Valli been seen together. Besides... it's not like I pay attention to the hired help at those places."  
  
"She wasn't hired help John, she owned the place. Plus... she was engaged to a guy named Chris Moltisanti. That ring a bell?"  
  
John smirked again. "Any relation to Dickie?"  
  
FBI guy rolled his eyes. "Yeah, you're a real card John, they should put you on Last Comic Standing." He took out another photo. This one was of Ralph Cifaretto.  
  
"John don't bullshit me on this one, we know you know this guy."  
  
"So what? I haven't seen him in a long time. Word is, he's in the program."  
  
"He isn't." FBI Guy leaned in again. John's lawyer spoke up, "Mr. Sacramoni will not be answering any more of your questions."  
  
"I'm waiting for him to answer one!" FBI guy banged a fist on the table. "Jesus Christ John, you really believe in this omerta bullshit?"  
  
John almost laughed at that one. "What the fuck is that?"  
  
"OK, I'm outa here." The guard came over, but as FBI guy got up to leave, he said in his best John Wayne macho voice, "Don't fuck with us, John. We have your ass and we're not letting go of it!" And he left.  
  
John and his lawyer exchanged a quiet laugh before parting.   
  
"Where the fuck they get him from, Law and Order?" 


	3. Chris Moltisanti's Bad Day

CHAPTER 3 CHRIS MOLTISANTI'S BAD DAY  
  
Chris was just shooting up his breakfast when he got the call. Jesus Christ, it never fails, I shoot up, the fucking phone rings.....   
"Hello?"   
Tony Soprano was on the other end, and he didn't sound happy. "Chris. I got bad news. They just ID'd Adriana."   
FUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCK!!! Chris thought in a panic...but being so strung out he only said, "Oh holy fucking shit....."   
"Chris listen up. Go straight to a hotel, make sure there's a pay phone there, call me from the pay phone when you get there. I'm getting ahold of my lawyer on this. This shit WILL blow over, Chrissie, it always does. Just don't panic. And for Chrissake, DON'T DO ANY FUCKING DOPE!" With that Tony Soprano hung up.  
  
"JESUSCHRISTWHATDOIDOMYASSISGOINGTOJAILI'MDEADMEATOHMYGODI'LLGOTHROUGHWITHDR AWLINUFCKINGJAILNOTEVENANYFUCKINGDOPETOCALMMEDOWNWHATTHEFLYINGFUCKDOIDO" That, as best as I can do is what Chris Moltisanti thought at that moment. What he did was quite different. He merely passed out.  
  
"Hey, wake up, man."  
  
"Sure he's not dead, or OD'd?"  
  
"Yeah, there's a pulse. He must've had some strong shit....come on, Chrissie, time to get your ass up."  
  
Chris opened his eyes. For just a moment he thought he was in heaven....a woman in white standing over him......  
  
"Adriana?" he said, smiling.  
  
"Actually, I'm with the EMT crew. My name's Joyce, if you're interested. And you're a very lucky man."  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
Another voice spoke up....a less friendly one.  
  
"Yup. You see, today, Chris Moltisanti, you are under arrest for murder one, in the death of Adriana La Cerva."  
  
FUCKING HELL!  
  
Chris tried to move....but he was already strapped down, to a gurney. He looked up at the owner of the other voice...it was a tall man in a navy serge suit. FB – fucking –I.  
  
FBI guy smiled. "Yeah, Chris, you're a lucky man. You get to go to jail."  
  
He turned to Joyce. "Ain't I just the kindest man you ever met?" 


	4. Hell Time

CHAPTER 4  
  
HELL TIME  
  
Tony Soprano leaned over his kitchen sink, morosely staring out the window. He had a cigarette in hand, but paid no attention to it. It was one of those times.  
  
Carmela, in her nightgown, came in. "Tony, for chrissake, it's 2 am!"  
  
"Yeah," replied Tony flatly. He took a drag of his cigarette and let it fall into the sink. "Sorry. I'll get that later."  
  
Carmela shook her head. In all the time they'd been married, Tony never offered to clean anything up; it just wasn't in him. Something was seriously wrong.   
  
"What is it Tony? Can't we talk about this?"  
  
Tony shook his head.  
  
"It's about business, isn't it?"  
  
No reply.   
  
"Christopher?"  
  
Tony closed his eyes, as though pained. "I can't believe him. I gave him every chance in the world to unfuck himself. He didn't do it."   
  
He looked at Carm with a look she'd never seen in him before: a look of fear and anger. "Tell me, what else could I have done?"  
  
"If he'd been my own son, I couldn't have loved him more. THIS is how he repays me."  
  
Carm looked indignant. "Are you saying it's his fault he's in jail?"  
  
"Yes! It is! There's such a thing as taking personal responsibility for your life! Chris didn't do that! He stuck his face in that dope and expected good old Uncle Tony to bail him out! Well Uncle Tony says go fuck yourself!"  
  
"Tony he's my family by blood! How do you think I feel? If I'd known –"  
  
"Known what?" Tony said, puzzled.  
  
But how could she explain it? Should she? Should she say it was her that gave the Jersey state police that anonymous tip on Ade's ring?  
  
Tony raised his arms, frustrated. "Jesus, can't I even have a quiet smoke here?"  
  
He went outside.   
  
Chris had been jonesing badly for two days now. He could barely respond to anything, it took them five calls to get a response when the FBI came in for questioning.   
  
FBI guy would never forget how Chris Moltisanti looked when they brought him in the interrogation room…like every inch a junkie.   
  
"Hello, Chrissie."  
  
Chris opened his eyes. God how it hurt, he thought. He saw three people. One of them he recognized as Tony's lawyer, Melvoin. Another was – huh? That friend of Adriana's? – and the last was FBI guy, still looking smug.   
  
FBI Guy:  
  
Still jonesing, Chrissie? Bet you are. It's been awhile since you had any…but the wheels of justice move quickly. We have to get these questions in, OK?  
  
MELVOIN:  
  
Mr Moltisanti does not have to answer your questions.  
  
FBI Guy:  
  
No, of course not. But then he wouldn't get out anytime soon – just think, Chrissie, all that H out there, sitting around like an orphan. Your tracks crying out to be fed yet, Chrissie? Come on, junky boy, you gotta feed the monster soon. That's all you dopeheads ever think about. Not family, not omerta, not life or death or your loving fiancée….oh, right, you killed her, didn't you? The very minute you found out she was an informant. Forgive me, Chrissie, I do sometimes forget… you dago bastards kill rats don't you?  
  
(Chris was staring to feel that withdrawl pains again.)  
  
FBI Guy:  
  
Tell ya what, Chrissie boy – maybe you didn't kill Adriana La Cerva, but you sure know who did, don't you? Or maybe –(takes out a photo) This guy? Ralph Cifaretto? Has a little son in the hospital, it's been forever now, but they tell me he'll speak and walk again….though he'll do it without his father, eh, MURDERER?   
  
CHRIS: (weakly)  
  
It wasn't me…  
  
FBI Guy:  
  
No, why should we believe that? Ralphie was a real prick. BUT….he also had money too. Junkies need money. You were seen driving up to his house. Maybe you said to him, (does a stereotypical junky voice) Hey, bro, I thinks I need some money so I can…you know get through my busy day? Promise I'll pay back (back to normal voice) Ain't that right, Chrissie?  
  
CHRIS:  
  
No, it's not true, he was already dead -  
  
(Chris now thought AH SHIT!)  
  
FBI Guy:  
  
(subdued) Huh?  
  
(He leaned in) He was already dead? (smiles) Now, Chrissie….it comes out. Addictions beat omerta every time. (very serious) You can't go back now, Chrissie. You think once Tony gets word of all this he'll let you walk? Uh uh. He's already stuck his neck out, letting you stay on this long. You think his buddies want you around? Nope. They think you're just a strung out loser…and now, you're a strung out rat as well. We can offer you protection from them Chrissie, it's not too late, even if you – or Tony – did kill the messenger.   
  
Chris said nothing for awhile, but started crying.   
  
God how this hurts…. 


	5. On the Run

CHAPTER 5  
  
ON THE RUN  
  
"I knew we should've whacked the sonofabitch! I KNEW it!"  
  
Peter Paul "Paulie Walnuts" Gautieri was fuming angrily as he packed his car. Silvio Dante was helping, trying to get some stuff, including a painting of Tony (as a Revolutionary War general) and Pie-Oh-My into Paulie's way-too-small trunk.   
  
"It's a rule of Nature - don't trust a fucking junkie! NEVER! They'll always sell you out, especially when they need a fix! Why in hell couldn't Tony see that!"  
  
Silvio shrugged. "Well, Tony always said he was family."  
  
"Family my ass - Chris was a dopehead. That means he lost his rights! Why the fuck should we have let that doped up finook shit on everything?"  
  
Silvio tried to calm his friend down. "Look - if it'd been my choice, I'd have done it, Chrissie would've been dead. But guess what, Paulie - we're not in charge. Whether we like it or not, Chris is a made man. Tony is the boss. That's the way things are." He shrugged again. "It's not like there's another crew out there willing to take us on for more money."   
  
Paulie snarled. "Yeah, right. Maybe we should've taken Tony out."  
  
Silvio gave him a look. "You nuts? Take out Tony?"  
  
Paulie gave him a stare. "Why not? Why the fuck not? Maybe things would be run better from here on out."  
  
"Yeah, right. You're stuffing your car full of shit, and you're gonna be the boss. Look, Paulie, you're my friend, you're a good earner, and you're a good fella. BUT - you ain't boss material, and everyone knows it."  
  
"So what the fuck do I do? Turn on him like that dopehead did?"  
  
They looked at each other for a moment.   
  
Paulie spoke first. "Why not?"  
  
"Sure, why not....." 


	6. Special Report

CHAPTER 6  
  
SPECIAL REPORT  
  
Carmela was just sitting there, watching the news. There was a special report on.   
  
"...repeating our top story, alleged New Jersey organized crime boss Anthony 'Tony' Soprano was arrested today in Newark on charges of murder in the death of bar owner Adriana La Cerva. He is also expected to be charged in the death of fellow alleged organized crime figure Ralph Cifaretto, whose remains have now been positively identified."  
  
Meadow had been sitting there beside her when she'd taken the call from Tony. She never forgot how devastated Carm had looked after receiving the call. Meadow didn't quite know how to handle this. She was very upset herself of course - this was her FATHER after all - but her mom's reaction made her sort of forget her own feelings; she focused in on how Mom was taking it. It wasn't pretty.   
  
Meadow was just about to sneak out when Carm called her over.  
  
"Yes Mom?"  
  
"Meadow I want you to hear what I have to say. But so help me God I don't want you to ever tell anyone. ANYONE EVER. No matter what, do you understand?"  
  
"Yes, Mom. What is it you wanted to say?"  
  
Carm closed her eyes, obviously pained. "It's my fault your father is now in jail."  
  
"Mom? Your fault? How?"  
  
It was a long time before Carm could answer, so long that Meadow thought she'd never answer. But answer she did....  
  
"I was watching the morning news. They were running a story on a body found near some property your dad and I was interested in building on...then they showed a ring. I knew whose ring it was right away, it was Adriana's. She'd showed it to me."  
  
She let out a sad smile. "I had no idea your father could've been responsible for this. If I had, I'd have never said a word."  
  
"I'm sorry Mom."  
  
"Don't be. I knew, deep down inside, what your father was. You did too. I just thought..." At that point Carm starting weeping and sobbing. "I just thought, maybe I could get through this life without it hitting me in the face like this. Why in hell did he have to kill someone we knew?"  
  
"Does it matter? Would you have been happier if you never knew?"  
  
"Yes! I would've! You think I want my children to know this? You think I wanted to marry a murderer, a criminal?"  
  
Meadow looked at her mom with a strange sort of look. "You did. And you knew what he was. You knew where he came from. What, did you just say to yourself, 'I can live with this, as long as it doesn't hit home?' Well, guess what, Mom - it does! How do you think I feel! I - "   
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
Meadow and Carmela looked up to see Dr Jennifer Melfi standing there. The doctor looked a little embarrassed.   
  
"Dr Melfi, what are you doing here?"  
  
"Mrs. Soprano, I'd just heard about the arrest. I'm sorry. I just wanted you to know if you need any kind of counseling, I can help. If I can't do it myself, then I can recommend somebody."  
  
No one said anything for a while after that, they just looked at each other, as the reporter kept up his spiel.....  
  
"in related news, the body of a man believed to be an associate of Tony Soprano's was found in an abandoned car in the Ironbound section of Newark. Newark police identified the victim as Peter Paul Gautieri, nicknamed 'Paulie Walnuts'. Sources in the NPD said that a suspect, identified as nightclub owner Silvio Dante, is in custody and has admitted the shooting." 


End file.
